


Кровопийца

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Drama, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Андроид поднимает верхнюю губу, обнажая верхний ряд зубов. У него длинные, необычные верхние клыки, словно у хищника, который готов терзать жертву, и Хлоя замирает, внимательно их рассматривая. Ещё никогда ей не доводилось видеть заражённого так близко, ведь о них только передавали по телевизору.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Дорогая Сир! Это всё - тебе) надеюсь, оно порадует тебя)

Тихие хрипы, доносящиеся до слуха, настолько невесомы, что Хлоя не уверена в том, что они ей не кажутся. Как будто андроид вообще может испытывать чувство «этого нет, но моя система воспроизвела это так, что я полагаю данное реальным событием». И, тем не менее, на целую пару секунд она замирает, вслушиваясь, чтобы определить источник звука этих самым хрипов, но ничего в поле её зрения не подходит.

Странные, необычные. Возможно, даже потенциально опасные.

Никто и ничто на пустынной в такой час улице Детройта не выдаёт того набора скребущих хрипов, который распознаёт система в этот тихий час почти в середине февраля. Ни один из естественных шумов, вроде хруста оседающего снега, или осыпающихся мелких сосулек не подходит тому, что слышит Хлоя, пока шагает к себе домой после того, как оставила открытку-поздравление с праздником Святого Валентина любимому создателю.

Её взгляд падает на небольшой переулок, который плохо виден, хотя и уличный фонарь старается обдать светом всё вокруг. Это окраина города, стыкующаяся с пригородом, и отсутствие света в каком-то переулке здесь — дело обычное. Даже эти звуки бы не остановили никакого другого андроида, и уж тем более человека, с учётом того насколько плохо те распознают звук, но Хлоя…

Ей любопытно.

После революции у них был выбор, и эта любопытная Хлоя выбрала жизнь без создателя. Словно от бога отказалась, но ей слишком интересно — а каково это? Как может жить андроид без человека? И дело не в подчинении чужой воле, а в отсутствии того, кто возьмёт и решит все твои проблемы разом.

То же самое любопытство когда-то привело её на грань жизни и смерти, но тогда её судьба была вложена в руки Элайджи. Ей хотелось узнать больше о страхе, о том, почему так боятся деактивации некоторые представители её вида.

А вот, после, внезапно появился вкус к жизни, и её создатель отпустил её в «большой мир», позволяя нести за себя ответственность самой, самой принимать самые значимые решения в жизни и решать проблемы.

Оказалось, это не так сложно. Например, можно бродить по отдалённым местам Детройта и вслушиваться в странные, необычные хрипы со стороны проулка с домами.

Всего один шаг в маленькую, темную подворотню, и перед ней уже новый мир.

Мир, в котором андроид той самой серии, что приходил к ним с Камски навёл на её голову пистолет, заставляя, наконец-то, понять что всё-таки значит страх смерти на самом деле. В котором её судьба висит на волоске, и она, оставшись в свободном полёте, не может сказать ни слова против, потому что пытается справиться с этим самым страхом, глядя в лицо андроиду мимо пистолетного дула.

Но так и не выстрелил. Он не был девиантом — это, после, ей объяснил Элайджа. Правда, создатель так и не сказал почему он хотел, чтобы пришедший к ним RK800 им стал.

Сейчас Хлоя знает — правая рука текущего лидера, Маркуса, главная опора и защита девиантов, глава армии собственных собратьев, которые помогали провести девиацию в сотне стран. И именно этот, #313 248 317-51, что значится у него на корпусе под оголённой кожей, которую андроид уже не в силах поддерживать.

Весь переулок залит синей кровью, которая хлещет из оторванных рук и перебитых ног с мест повреждённых трубок.

Именно оттуда и появился этот самый тихий свист — уровень тириума упал до 40%, опасность перегрева зашкаливает, но андроид не произносит ни звука, не зовёт на помощь. Коннор не делает ничего.

— Простите? — осторожно спрашивает Хлоя, делая к нему шаг. Ей на несколько мгновений кажется, что тот уже умер, а процессор повреждён так, что андроид не в состоянии больше контролировать собственное тело, но Коннор открывает тёмные, до черноты, карие глаза в ответ на её вопрос. — Вы живы!

В её голосе невероятное облегчение перемешивается со страхом — что делать дальше? Как ему помочь?

«Нужно доставить его в Киберлайф», — мгновенно ориентирует её система, и она опускается перед ним на колени. Синяя кровь, пропитавшая февральский снег смотрится отвратительно, но, внезапно, красиво с эстетической точки зрения, даже когда оказывается на её аккуратных туфельках.

— Я помогу вам, — говорит мягко Хлоя, опускаясь на колени и зажимая одну из разорванных трубок, — сейчас, я вызову помощь и помогу вам добраться до Киберлайф.

«Нет», — отзывается тот, используя одну только лицевую мимику. У него даже голоса нет — силы процессора не хватает для того чтобы заставить небольшое «лёгкое» пропускать воздух через механические «связки», установленные у этой модели вместо динамика.

— Но… Вам там помогут, — теряется Хлоя, и их взгляды встречаются.

«Оставь меня», — говорит он беззвучно, одними губами, и теперь в голове Хлои всё путается. У её был всего один вариант как помочь несчастному, но она совсем не понимает, почему тот отказывается. Это не рационально, не логично — андроиды, пускай даже и девианты, так не поступают.

— Я могу знать причину? — тихо спрашивает Хлоя, чувствуя биение тириума в трубке у себя под пальцами. Того, что она держит её недостаточно, но это хотя бы не даёт лежащему перед ней андроиду окончательно отключиться.

Бывшая полицейская ищейка смотрит в глаза долго, кажется, целую вечность. Нет ни малейшего понятия, что пытается найти в её оптических приводах личный помощник лидера девиантов, но его взгляд смягчается узнаванием.

Хлоя даже успевает заметить, что его радужки красивого карего цвета, просто в темноте они смотрятся чёрными. Но вот, луна краешком зацепляет и этот участок двора, поднимаясь всё выше и выше по небосклону, и становится не так темно.

Вместо ответа, андроид поднимает верхнюю губу, обнажая верхний ряд зубов. У него длинные, необычные выпирающие клыки, словно у хищника, который готов терзать жертву, и Хлоя замирает, внимательно их рассматривая. Ещё никогда ей не доводилось видеть заражённого так близко, ведь о них только передавали по телевизору.

В нескольких странах по всему миру распространился особый вирус среди андроидов. Вирус перенаправляющий их работу на иные сектора, чем обычно, ускоряющий не только скорость обработки данных, но и физические показатели, помогает разогнать процессор до предела. Того самого ограничения, после которого летучий тириум начинает испаряться в жилах заражённых. Те, как настоящие вампиры, могут вливать его себе в центральную систему, с риском завоздушить систему охлаждения или пить синюю кровь, а могли искать таких же андроидов, как и они сами, выпивая чужую.

Иногда — подчистую.

В лунном свете клыки отдают жемчужным блеском, и Хлоя знает — это, предостережение. Неизлечимый пробой в системе, с которыми пока так и не придумали как справиться, и который делает опасными заражённых, узнавших значение человеческого слова «жажда».

Мужчина в её руках обмякает и времени совсем нет.

«Я могу оставить его здесь, подчиняясь его воле умереть в подворотне», — предлагает одна из веток принятий решений.

«Я могу забрать его домой и попробовать починить», — предлагает другая.

— Ты не выстрелил тогда, — бормочет тихо Хлоя, осторожно соскальзывая кончиками пальцев по щеке лежащего перед ней Коннора.

Да, точно. Он не выстрелил тогда. Не нажал на крючок спускового механизма.

И она не станет «стрелять».


	2. Chapter 2

Ожидание — не проблема для существа её вида, тем не менее, Хлоя испытывает странное волнение. Ей страшно даже смотреть на то, что осталось от другого андроида, которого Хлоя приносит домой, не говоря уже об «игре в бога», в которой она уподобиться собственному создателю.

Хлоя знает, что потерявший сознание андроид внесёт некоторую долю хаоса в её обычную жизнь, но это то, с чем ей приходится смириться. С этим, и с чувством долга, подталкивающим её к тому, чтобы не бросить RK800 там, на произвол судьбы.

Хотя, первые несколько часов у неё нет даже времени как следует обдумать это, ведь в первую очередь нужно закольцевать систему, подсоединив тириумные трубки друг с другом в спайке и убедиться — ценная жидкость не собирается больше покидать надлежащее место, поскольку в её квартире решительно нет никаких запасов тириума или дополнительных частей для устранения выявленных неполадок в функционировании полицейской ищейки.

«Чинить андроида не сложнее, чем машину», — усмехался когда-то Элайджа, занимаясь починкой очередной ST200, которая оказалась достаточно неловкой, чтобы получить травмы корпуса.

Всё, что делал создатель выглядело таким простым, понятным, что сейчас Хлоя ничуть не сомневается в том, что ей удастся это сделать.

Удастся найти недостающие запчасти, вставить их на свои места, вывести систему из анабиоза и убедиться в том, что тот, кто не выстрелил, не собирается заставить её пожалеть о спасённой жизни.

Если, конечно, она сумеет спасти её.

«Нужен коленный сустав и конечность, правая рука, левая рука, пластины корпуса, тириум. Много тириума», — заключает Хлоя, проводя полную инспекцию уже после того, как она и поломанный андроид оказываются в её квартире.

Раскинувшийся на узком диванчике мужчина не соглашается и не протестует — он лежит как манекен, и это даже успокаивает. Словно у Хлои неограниченный запас времени для того, чтобы отыскать подходящие запчасти.

Хлоя, у которой есть всё время мира.

Да, пускай это не так, зато как красиво система озвучивает такую мысль в её голове до того, как запустить обратный отсчёт. Тот самый, что выведет RK800 из состояния сна из-за перегрева системы, которую попросту нельзя остановить. Не у этой модели.

«Если вытащить регулятор, то связь с облачным хранилищем разрушится», — заключает Хлоя, после долгого изучения всей найденной в сети информации об особенностях этого андроида.

«В сети», правда, ужасающе мало всего, что можно найти о тестируемой модели детектива, а связи ни с одной другой «Хлоей» не сохранилось, так что всё, что у неё есть — догадки, базирующиеся на строении, как ни странно, собственной модели

Нога, руки, пластины корпуса и тириум.

— И где я должна всё это искать? — вздыхает она, глядя на совершенно недвижимого андроида. Тот, предсказуемо, не даёт ей ни одной подсказки.

На бледном скине лица проступают трещины, которые она не заметила, поскольку они не имеют значения.

— Может заказать? — бормочет Хлоя едва слышно, будто бы боясь потревожить безмятежного андроида, застывшего на диванчике, садясь рядом на совсем узком, неудобном краешке.

Сеть мгновенно откликается тем, сколько стоят подобные части и десятком видов крепежей, которые она отсекает уверенно — то, что Хлоя видит не соотносится ни с размером трубок, ни с методом крепления, вообще ни с чем из того, чем оснащён тот самый Коннор.

«Следует убедиться, что разъёмы совпадают», — предлагает система, и Хлоя послушно кивает. С руками проще всего — одна обломана как раз у локтевого сустава, другая перебита в кисти. И, хотя после прикосновения скин автоматически расступается под пальцами, приходится приложить некоторые усилия для того, чтобы снять сустав с крепежа и убедиться сразу в двух вещах — едва ли Хлоя сумеет оставить его обратно из-за особой системы замков и найти такой ни во всемирной сети, ни на свалке она попросту не сумеет.

— Зачем? — задумчиво спрашивает Хлоя, внимательно осматривая его. — Зачем кому-то делать андроида, которого нельзя починить?

«Модель предназначена для автоматической утилизации», — предлагает первым вариантом система.

«Модель слишком новая, и заменять части предполагается только в корпорации Cyberlife», — следует другим пунктом.

«Модель не должна иметь возможность починить себя сама», — выводится самый сомнительный из них.

— Это странно, — хмурится Хлоя, осторожно, кончиками пальцев отводя спутанные прядки с лица Коннора. — Разве андроид-детектив не должен был быть создан на базе всех, что поступают в продажу? Это ведь не индивидуальный заказ.

Точно, если бы речь шла о том же лидере революции это было бы куда более понятным, но всего лишь тестируемая модель для полиции — к чему все эти сложности?

Впрочем, всё это не имеет значения, потому что перед Хлоей стоит реальная, насущная проблема. И эта проблема — Элайджа Камски, к которому так или иначе, а придётся обращаться за помощью. И которого ей меньше всего бы хотелось беспокоить.

Особенно делами андроидов.

Особенно после того, как она пообещала себе, что не переступит порога его дома после того, как обрела свободу.

Зачем рисковать всем ради того, кто держал заряженный пистолет у её головы?

— Не оставлять же тебя таким, — вздыхает Хлоя, касаясь пальцами линии скулы и трогает подушечками щёки.

Скин Коннора тает и восстанавливается через некоторое время, и это лучший способ проверить и убедиться в том, что он вообще функционирует.

Его псевдо-кожа такая же мягкая, как и у неё, и за этим занятием можно медитировать вечно. Скользить кончиками пальцев по подбородку, трогать нос, осторожно касаться губ, раздвигая их и едва ощутимо прикасаясь к выпирающим клыкам.

Занятая этими, несомненно приятными тактильными ощущениями и отстранёнными размышлениями Хлоя вдруг осознаёт — ведь звонить прямо Элайдже не обязательно. Для того, чтобы узнать сможет ли тот ей помочь, ей нужен вообще-то не совсем он…

— Набор номера, — оповещает система, подключаясь к закрытой линии, которую ST200 создали совместно с RT600 ещё во время, когда они жили все под одной крышей.

— Да? — мягкий голос, совершенно идентичный её собственному отзывается «с той стороны», когда Хлоя подключает трансляцию с оптических приводов, и без всяких предисловий переходит к основной проблеме.

— У меня есть андроид с таким разъёмом, — нужно всего лишь перевести взгляд на сустав, который она сжимает в пальцах, — существует ли вообще способ достать подобные запчасти?

— Конечно, — соглашается RT600, — твои и мои, например. Из самой первой партии. Не сменные.

— А мужской вариант? — осторожно уточняет Хлоя, чувствуя неясную тревогу от того, что мужчина перед ней скорее всего обречён.

— Смотря что именно нужно — если руки или ноги, то я могу посмотреть в мастерской, если же детали корпуса, то едва ли. Когда собирали RK200, то дополнительные запчасти ему не потребовались. Если Элайджа их не утилизировал, то я, пожалуй, смогу тебе их доставить, при условии, что ты объяснишь зачем, — спокойно отзывается RT600, внимательно осматривая андроида перед ней. — Это ведь он. Тот самый. Тот, что угрожал тебе пистолетом у нас дома, верно?

И вот с этим у Хлои уже есть некоторые проблемы, потому что она и сама не знает — зачем ей модель андроида-детектива в доме.

Заражённого андроида-детектива.

Представляющего угрозу не только для неё, но и для всех окружающих.

— За мной долг, — Хлоя пожимает плечами, слабо улыбаясь, и не надеется, что этого ответа будет достаточно для того, чтобы убедить старшую из них в том, что какой-то там Коннор вообще стоит её усилий. Что он стоит того, чтобы Хлоя попыталась ему помочь, играя в конструктор.

— Даже так? — принимает этот ответ RT600 вопросительно вскинув бровь, но не протестует, получая робкий кивок от Хлои. — Пускай. Я отправлю срочной доставкой. Но будь аккуратна.

— Обещаю, — с облегчением выдыхает Хлоя, и отключается от связи.

Курьер прибывает вовремя, и только видя курьера у себя на пороге ей становится очевидно — она забыла про тириум.

— Срочная доставка для мисс за счёт отправителя, — улыбается ей мальчишка, держа явно тяжёлый контейнер в руках, но Хлоя его веса почти не ощущает, когда принимает.

К её счастью, RT600 и сама догадывается о том, что ей понадобится несколько пакетов.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
